


My Shy Boyfriend [Tsukishima Kei Version]

by Aqie_99



Series: My Shy Boyfriend [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Yaoi, male reader - Freeform, shy reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:55:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26894791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aqie_99/pseuds/Aqie_99
Summary: Have a shy boyfriend?It may sound interesting but of course there are challenges of its own.What are they?----------------My Shy Boyfriend SeriesTsukishima Kei VersionMale Reader Insert
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Reader
Series: My Shy Boyfriend [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919392
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. Series

**Author's Note:**

> It's supposed to publish at 7th October since I promise to publish tomorrow but I forgot how to publish the new story since I just joined AO3

**My Shy Boyfriend Series:**

**-Karasuno-**

-Sugawara Koushi: [**Completed**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26407606/chapters/64330306)-

-Tsukishima Kei: **Here!** -

-Kageyama Tobio: Soon-

-Hinata Shoyo: Soon-

-Nishinoya Yuu: Soon-

**-Aoba Johsai-**

-Oikawa Tooru: Soon-

-Iwaizumi Hajime: Soon-

**-Fukurodani-**

-Bokuto Koutaro: Soon-

-Akaashi Keiji: Soon-

**-Nekoma-**

-Kuroo Tetsurou: Soon-

-Kozume Kenma: Soon-

**-Shiratorizawa-**

-Ushijima Wakatoshi: Soon-

**~~~**

**DISCLAIMER :**

**Haikyuu ©** **Furudate Haruichi**

**Plot © RainAlexi123 from Wattpad**

**Reader © Yourself**


	2. (1/10)

For calling the first name ...

**~~~**

“…”

“…”

“…”

“…”

“…”

"... What's up (Male Name)? You've been looking at me for five minutes."

  
"E-eeh, sorry!" Spontaneous face (Male Name) turned red.

  
Tsukishima only refocused on the book in front of him.

  
When convinced that Tsukishima was out of focus, (Male Name) then looked back at Tsukishima.

  
Now they are both in the library. Their History Teacher was sick and they were given an assignment to collect today.  
Instead of working in noisy classrooms, they better go to the library.

  
The second trick? Of course Tsukishima wants to be alone with his boyfriend.

  
Although the task of history had become the third wheel.

  
Tsukishima raised his head, and (Male Name) quickly refocused on his task.

  
Realizing that (Male Name) looked back at him, Tsukishima furrowed his brow.

  
_‘What's wrong with him?’_

  
"What's up (Male Name)? You have become strange. " Tsukishima asked.

  
(Male Name) jumped in surprise, and his cheeks turned red. He only stared at his duties before finally staring at Tsukishima.

  
"U-Um, Tsukishima-kun?"

  
"Yes?"

  
"Ettoo ... anoo ... actually ... Um ... "the face (Male Name) is getting redder and the volume is getting slower.

  
Tsukishima only quietly listened before finally (Male Name) took a deep breath.

  
"May I ... Can I... call you by your first name?"

  
Tsukishima fell silent, before letting out a sighed.

  
‘That's what you want to ask since 5 minutes ago ??’

  
"You can't," Tsukishima said flatly.

  
"Eeh ...?" shocked (Male Name), "O-Okay then ..." he continued looking down and refocused on his task.

  
 _‘OH MY GOD, I S-S-SHOULDN'T ASK THAT KIND OF QUESTION!!'_ thought (Male Name).

Slowly his face grew red.

  
Tsukishima just smiled amused at the funny reaction (Male Name) before finally patting his head (Male Name).

  
"You can call my first name anyway. I was just kidding." Tsukishima explained.

  
(Male Name) blinked several times before finally nodding slightly with a face as hot as a boiled crab.

  
"U-um, t-thank you ..." and because he was too ashamed, finally (Male Name) hid his face with a history book, "... Kei ..." he whispered.

  
Of course Tsukishima can hear it because they are in the library.

**~Extended Ending~**

"What did you just say? My first name? I didn't hear that, you know. "

  
"E-eeh?"

  
"Repeat again."

  
"B-But that's so embarrassing ... !!"

**~(X)~**

.... in my opinion is not too difficult.

**~~~**

**DISCLAIMER :**

**Haikyuu © Furudate Haruichi**

**Plot © RainAlexi123 from Wattpad**

**Reader © Yourself**


	3. (2/10)

Our favorite date spot is ...

**~~~**

Tsukishima looked at (Male Name) whose face was as red as a tomato.

  
"S-So," said (Male Name) quietly, "Y-You can ...?"

  
Tsukishima just looked up to see his boyfriend's behavior.

  
"Date with boyfriend? Who will refuse? I guess stupid men or girls."

  
(Male Name) immediately becomes nervous.

  
"Th-This isn't a date!" he objected.

  
Tsukishima only raised an eyebrow.

  
"Become Mister Tsundere?"

  
The face (Male Name) becomes redder, if that is possible.

  
"I-I am not tsundere ..." He muttered softly.

  
_'That's right, you're too shy to be as rude as tsundere.'_ Tsukishima thought.

  
"S-So?" asked (Male Name) once more.

  
"Didn't I answer?" Tsukishima asked again.

  
"I-I want to be sure ..." answered (Male Name).

  
"Of course I can." Tsukishima answered.

  
A happy expression immediately appeared on the face (Male Name) and he nodded excitedly.

  
"Then, we go straight there after school."

  
_'Luckily, today the practice was canceled.'_ Tsukishima thought seeing (Male Name) sitting on his bench with enthusiasm.  
Tsukishima can't wait for the school bell to ring.

**~~~**

Tsukishima raised his eyebrows in admiration. Tread (Male Name) is very concentrated with the one in front of it.

  
"So…?" Tsukishima asked.

  
"Uungh ..." muttered (Male Name) with an annoyed face, "I can't choose which cake !!" he said leaning his hands over his head with a furious.

  
Correct.

  
After school they went to the cake shop.

  
"You look stupid at the time, (Male Name." Tsukishima commented seeing the pose (Male Name).

  
The face (Male Name) immediately reddened and slowly returned his hands down.

  
"Uuhh ..." now (Male Name) just staring intently at a row of beautiful and certainly delicious cakes.

  
"Did you order?" Tsukishima asked.

  
"Uh, they all look delicious. I want to buy all of it but I'm afraid of being scolded by Okaasan for eating too much sweet. "

  
Tsukishima stared (Male Name) with a little surprised.

  
"Is your money enough to buy all the cakes here?"

  
"Anything for cake sake." Answer (Male Name) confident.

  
Tsukishima only shook his head at the answer (Male Name).

  
"Also," said (Male Name) attracting Tsukishima's attention, "You're lucky to have a favorite taste for cake, Kei." (Male Name) continued, still focused on the cake.

  
But his cheeks turned red, a sign that he was still shy about calling Tsukishima by his first name.

  
"In that case, quickly determine your favorite taste so that everything becomes easy."

  
(Male Name) puffed out both cheeks.

  
"It's not that easy, Kei." He replied.

  
Tsukishima only rolled her eyes, "Then quickly choose the cake you will eat." He said ordering strawberry shortcake.

  
(Male Name) only nodded and refocused himself on the rows of cake.

  
_‘A date beyond my expectations,’_ Tsukishima thought with a slight smile, _‘Luckily, the sedan shop is empty of visitors. If not then you will look strange with your behavior just now. '_

**~Extended Ending~**

"So, what flavor did you choose?"

  
"I still haven't chosen yet ..."

  
"Even when my order is finished? Then I will go first ~ "

  
"E-eeh? H-Hey, wait! Kei!"

**~(X)~**

Of course it's a cake shop.

**~~~**

**DISCLAIMER :**

**Haikyuu © Furudate Haruichi**

**Plot © RainAlexi123 from Wattpad**

**Reader © Yourself**


End file.
